Demon of the Opera
by Scyco Sphinx
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera...only tweaked around to our likings. Check bio for brief summary.
1. The Opera

Ch.1- The Opera House

The two new managers smirked as the vast building before them. They had recently bought the most famous opera house in France, the Opera Populaire. With its majestic gargoyles, surrounded by pillars of gold. The building had a giant, white marble, grand staircase, but what was even more amazing was the opera room itself, masked statues of gold lined the walls just like toy soldiers, a humungous crystal clear chandelier hung from the ceiling. The ceiling was a painting of the afternoon sky, sun gleaming in all its glory. Even with all this glamour the old manager wanted to give up this beautiful building for some odd, unexplainable, reason…

I mean who would want to? The greatest ballerinas, actors, and actresses of their day were gathered in one place…this opera house.

The managers pranced in and were greeted by the old manager, who escorted them to the opera room, all the while appreciating the objet d'art around them.

On stage, the famous star, Kikyou, was rushing, bossing everyone around, all the while being pampered by two lady minions that seemed to trail her everywhere she went like lost puppies. (a/n yaaaaa! Puppies! Puppi-chan). As they sauntered unto the set, Kikyou stopped what she was doing to flounce over to them in all her starry grandeur. Everyone else on stage assembled round them.

"One and all," began the old manager, "You know how I've been absent lately?" he paused and gazed as some heads nodded in agreement. "Well…I have sold the Opera House."

Every body gasped. A wave of voices washed over the managers as all started asking questions. The old manager put his hands up, effectively silencing the performers.

"Now everyone, I would like you to meet your new managers," he gestured for the two men (if the little one was old enough to be considered a man) to step forward.

"Miroku Kazaana, and Shippou Kitsune." The men, who were wearing very extravagant clothes, bowed. Miroku who had amethyst eyes and shiny, black hair pulled back into a small ponytail at the base of his neck, glanced up, winked suggestively at the ballerinas, who tittered and blushed at his proceedings. Shippou had light ginger, velvety hair, pulled into a high ponytail by an adorable blue ribbon. He had emerald eyes, which at the moment…were rolling back in his head. At the same moment he whispered, 'Idiot.'

"Now, sorry to leave you gentlemen so quickly, but, I really shouldn't stay any longer. O! And Jankotsu the conductor will show you around and whatnot, go to him for help!" rushed the manager as he hastily sped out the big oak doors that provided as the entrance. Everyone could hear the manager whoop with bliss on exiting the opera room.

Miroku turned to the group of performers in front of him, who stared at him unwavering.

"Uhhh…everyone…uh…get back to rehearsal!" he said clapping his hands. The performers went straight back to what they were doing. While Miroku and Shippou stood pride fully watching their performers, when suddenly a woman pranced up to them waving around a stick and a booklet. She suddenly stopped and gawked at them.

"OMG! I didn't know the new managers were going to be THIS gorgeous!" she squealed with surprise. Miroku grinned smugly.

"Why thank you my beautiful young lady, you're as elegant as the full moon." Miroku said taking her hand and suavely kissing it. But at the mention of 'young lady' the look on the women's face turned from pure pleasure, to pure disgust. She took back her hand with a snap.

"Icky! I'm not some gross woman!" she (or now we know is a he) exclaimed. Shippou's mouth dropped open. Miroku gaped at the person in front of him.

"So…you're…a man?" asked Shippou. His mischievous grin returned.

"Of course, my cute, little, silly, I'm Jankotsu!" he said putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his flat chest. Miroku looked like he would drop dead right here and there. Unexpectedly, someone called for Jankotsu.

"Awww…sorry my handsome monsieur and my foxy monsieur…I've got to go." He purred saddened before turning away giggling. Miroku and Shippou stood there in distress before realization hit.

"Ewww…you KISSED a man's HAND!" Shippou exclaimed extremely pleased.

Miroku glared at him, "Don't laugh, I could be scarred for life!"

Then he noticed that the ballerinas were wearing India outfits and were doing salsa dancing. Mesmerized, he pursued the bunch of striking girls. Shippou shook his head sighing in defeat, and began watching the actions of everyone else.

Shippou was watching as a giant elephant was brought out, oblivious to his surroundings. He failed to notice someone approaching him at a rapid space, until that someone ran into him causing the both of them to plummet to the hard stage floor.

"Watch where your going." said the man arrogantly as he untangled himself. He then glanced down at Shippou, and his eyes grew wide.

"S-s-sorry boss, I was in a hurry…and…" he stuttered, but Shippou waved his hand dismissively, as he picked himself off the ground.

"Its okay, monsieur…?" Shippou asked the person who had azure eyes with chocolate colored hair in a long, high, ponytail.

"Kouga Ookami." responded Kouga.

"Yes, would you mind showing me around?" inquired Shippou.

"Sorry, but I'm quite new here myself." answered Kouga curtly, his aqua eyes glaring down at Shippou. Shippou suddenly found himself feeling nervous.

"I…better go…" he faltered before darting away from the dazed Kouga who was raising an eyebrow at Shippou's quick departure.

Shippou, after exploring the whole building and feeling reassured that he knew were every room was and every storage room was, he returned to the set. Among all the voices, he heard one the crystal clarity.

"PERVERT!" a voice yelled out, a loud smack followed, echoing throughout the huge room. Everything became still. Shippou sighed.

"Stupid Idiot…can't keep his cursed hand to himself." He mumbled incoherently, before heading toward center stage.

Arriving at the scene of this particular episode (for many like this were sure to follow). Shippou saw his perverted friend lying on the ground with a hefty handprint on smacked into his face. A group of ballerinas surrounded his lifeless form, but standing in the center of the circle, were two ballerinas. MAD ballerinas.

One of the ballerinas had bright cobalt eyes and slightly curled raven hair.

The other one had toffee eyes bordered by maroon eye shadow and a fair skinned face with an ample flush (presumably from the embarrassing incident) encircled by long black hair pulled into a high ponytail, was about to kick him in his family jewels when Shippou spoke.

"Now, now…what's seems to be the problem…?" he asked, even though he knew.

Both girls whipped their heads around to look at him.

"He…asked **me**…to bare his child…and on top of that groped me!" the girl with maroon eye shadow shrieked. All the ballerinas in the circle nodded their in unison heads.

Shippou sighed dejectedly.

"That's in his nature…" he said simply. Everyone stared at him like he was stupid.

"What a bunch of shi-" the maroon eyed dancer was stopped by the girl next to her who had blue eyes with black hair. She laid a hand on the frustrated girl's shoulder, and glanced up at Shippou.

"Sorry boss…"she began.

"Shippou." Shippou assured her.

"Shippou…we were just practicing……and…well you know the rest." She ended smiling. Shippou grinned back.

"And your names are?"

"Kagome Higurashi." stated the girl with blue eyes.

"Sango Taijiya." stated the maroon eyed girl who seemed to have calmed down.

"Nice to meet you two." Shippou said bowing. He felt someone tug on his fluffy ponytail; he turned to find Miroku standing there with his eyes closed.

"Now, now Shippou, stop harassing these charming ladies…" Miroku chided with his eyes still closed. Sango glared at him. Before Sango was able to lunge at Miroku though, one of the musicians ran up to them, out of breath, holding a violin, handed Miroku a letter which had _New Managers_ written on it. Delicately Miroku opened it, tilting the letter toward Shippou so that they both could read it.

_New Managers, _

_I welcome you to **my** opera house. You can enjoy your stay here but you must follow these rules. _

_1. Reserve Box 5 for my viewing. _

_2. Pay me my annual fee 25,000 franks. _(that's a lot of money!)

_3. Follow the rules above. _

_If you break any of these rules, very bad things will happen. _

_Phantom of the Opera_

"HIS Opera house…PHANTOM!" Shippou exclaimed.

"You, where did you get this from?" Miroku turned to the musician, who was getting nervous under the new manager's steady gaze.

"I found it, sir, o-on the ground." He answered nervously. Miroku stared at him, the musician getting nervous, ran away to join the rest of the orchestra. Miroku stared after him. Sango, in the meanwhile, stole the letter out of Miroku's grasp and read over it, Kagome read it over Sango's shoulder. Shippou watched as Kagome's face went pale.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked. Kagome looked at him, smiled nervously and shook her head.

"I'm alright! Yes! Perfectly OOOkay-!" she said quickly, a little too quickly. Shippou stared at her suspiciously, and was about to say something else when they heard….

"YOOHOOO! BOYS!" yelled an annoying voice. Kagome tilted her head to see whatever it was. She shut her eyes and let out and exasperated groan. Miroku and Shippou turned around to see, none other then Miss Kikyou. Miroku, seeing her, seized the paper, and quickly tucked it into the right pocket of his coat.

Kikyou was standing there with her hands on her hips, wearing a silk India outfit. Bangles on her arms glittered in the sun, and had on a large amount of makeup and perfume on. She lifted one of her arms and pointed at herself.

"Do you want me to sing?" she asked simply.

"Sing?" Miroku asked puzzled.

"So that you can hear my FABULOUS voice!" she said aggravated. Kagome and Sango snickered glancing at each other. Kikyou glared at them in disgust.

"Uhhh…of sure, my not." agreed Shippou.

Kikyou opened her mouth…and a not to bad, but squeaky voice, started singing a song that was going to be sung in the play.

_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we say, good-bye…_

_Remember me-e, once in awhile, please promise me you'll tr-y,_

_When you find, that once, again, you long-g to take…_

Up, above in the rafters, where the lights are and where ropes lowered and raised the backgrounds, someone was glaring down at the "star" actress.

The person untied one of the ropes that was tied to the railing that the person was leaning on and watched as one of the backdrop fell to the stage below. Right above the unsuspecting star.

The two new managers were enjoying Kikyou's performance until a background fell down, missing Kikyou by a few millimeters. Kikyou was laying on the ground acting like she had actually been hit by the background, moaning and squealing. Her two drones, Yura and Kanna, were trying to calm her in any way possible. Everyone else was either gasping, or glancing at the rafters from which the background had fallen.

"Whose up there?" asked Sango, searching the rafters for signs of human life, she saw none.

"That's it!" yelled Kikyou, getting to her feet abruptly. She stormed over to Miroku and Shippou.

"I have had enough of this!" She squeeled.

"Mademoiselle…it was an accident…" Miroku said, unsure of himself.

"Well I have had enough of these 'accidents'…the last manager said he would fix it, take care of it, but NO! It has not been fixed, it will never be fixed! SO I QUIT!" she yelled stamped away, followed by her followers, Yura and Kanna.

"B-But…Kikyou…"started Shippou. Kikyou stopped at the oak doors.

"If you want this beautiful voice to sing…you fix it!" she screamed opening the door, allowed her drones to exit, and slammed the door shut behind her. Everyone watched as the lead star left. Sudden cheers erupted from all the class and crew, surprising both Miroku and Shippou.

"Thank KAMI-SAMA! She left, she finally left!" cried Kagome happily, spinning around on the tips of her toe shoes (ballerina slippers).

Sango smirked at her friend's antics.

"But…who will take her place?" asked one of the dancers.

Everyone looked around at each other. Nobody had an answer.

"Kagome can do it."

Everyone glanced at Sango.

"Kagome is quite good at singing." Sango continued; Kagome was staring at her friend with her mouth dragging on the floor.

"Ok, Kagome, give it a shot." Shippou said. Kagome was shocked, but timidly stepped forward. She opened her mouth and out came a beautiful voice. She performed the same lines Kikyou had.

_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we say, good-bye…_

_Remember me-e, once in awhile, please promise me you'll tr-y,_

_When you find, that once, again, you long-g to take..._Sorry, I don't remember the rest right now.

Everyone gawked at her when the song was finished. Kagome fidgeted and shifted from foot to foot under their stares and couldn't take the pressure so she turned to exit.

"That…was…AMAZING KAGOME! Announced Kouga, starting to clap. "Not that I'd expect anything less of my woman." He mumbled mostly to himself. Soon everyone else started clapping once they picked up their jaws in favor of praising how beautiful their friend's voice was. Kagome face flushed under the extreme praises .

Above in the rafters…a person watched the scene below. Golden eyes flashed from beneath a white mask. The person smirked at Kagome's blatant show of embarrassment.

"Damn, is she going to be mad at me…" the person murmured amused. The person turned and left just as silently as the person had entered, all the while, the smirk never leaving the person's face.

Sigh…second story started so far…sigh…LOL! Til' next chapter! BYE!

Scyco Sphinx


	2. Meet the Phantom

Ch.2- Phantom

Kagome sat still, or tried too, but she was so, soo nervous…

She was still…very nervous. See, tonight was the first time she would ever play the lead role in an opera, in front of millions of people no less. Kagome struggled not to fidget as makeup was applied amply to her sapphire eyes and rosy cheeks.

After the cosmetic specialists bustled away to annoy more people, Kagome stood up, adjusted her indigo dress complete with ruffle after ruffle, lots of lace, and heavy sleeves piled onto her slender arms. The dress would be more bearable if it wasn't so... dang heavy! Kagome could barely stand. She shut her eyes and tried to calm herself, imagining what the celebration would be like after the performance. All the food that would be ordered and brought out… the musicians that would surely get drunk and start playing…and arguing, and beating each other over the head with their instruments.

Suddenly she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Startled, she whipped around to see none other then Miroku there, eyebrow quirked at her anxiety.

"Are you ready, Mademoiselle Kagome?" Miroku suavely asked Kagome nodded, taking short gasps of air, and took one last deep breath before the plunge. She headed off toward the stage; stopped, and looked over her shoulder at Miroku.

"Miroku, please just call me Kagome." She grinned before stepping out unto the stage.

In short the play was a complete and utter success. Kagome stood on stage, joyfully gazing at the millions of smiling and clapping people before her. She watched out of the corner of her eye, two backstage workers pulling on the ropes that allowed the curtains to move back and forth. Kagome quickly curtsied, before the curtains closed. Once the curtains closed fully, Sango ran up to her beaming widely.

"Wow, Kagome that was great!" she panted, out of breath. Kagome blushed; everyone was congratulating each other and having a cup of something strong. Abruptly everyone stopped what they were doing to look at a woman with red eyes and hair pulled back high on her head with two feathers poking out, who had stepped forward. She opened a fan placing it over her face, hiding all but her eyes from plain view. Her eyes swept over the people around her

"Now! Let the party begin!" yelled Kagura, sweeping her fan upward, causing dangling ropes overhead to swing from the gust of wind the fan created, cheers erupted.

Backstage workers raced to the storage rooms, pulling out tables and chairs as quickly as they could. They rushed back to the stage and set up the tables. The ballerinas skipped over to the freezers in the kitchen, and sprinted back with ice cream, saké, pudding, cake, salad, rice, sashimi, and leftovers that were still good from previous nights. Anything and everything was brought out.

During the time were the party was being set up, Shippou sighed sadly. Miroku, who was smiling at all the bustling activity, glanced at his young friend.

"Why, Shippou, would you be miserable about a **party**?" he asked draping one of his arms around his friends shoulder. Shippou glanced at him wearily.

"You **do** know this will make a dent in our profit and will add to our payment bills?" Shippou asked, strained. Miroku glanced at him surprised, before sweeping his gaze over the almost finished preparations.

"Profit? Why, my dear, young comrade…why should we worry? Business is skyrocketing!" Miroku hollered gleefully waving his arms in the air. Shippou glanced at Miroku, unconvinced.

"Shippou, don't worry, everything's going to be fine. Profit and payment bills are nothing to worry about." Miroku stated half seriously. Shippou sighed and nodded his head slowly. Miroku beamed back at his partner.

Miroku then rubbed his hands together in glee. "Now…let's see if we can help…" he grinned. Glancing around, he noticed a musician who was carrying a huge container of saké head toward them. Miroku's eyes lit up.

"Monsieur! Let me take that off your hands!" Miroku yelled chasing after the man as he rushed by. Shippou watched, and sweat dropped once his friend had departed.

"This is not good…"

While preoccupied, nobody saw the girl in white that had been in the audience during the play, creep silently to the entrance. She stood out like a soar thumb, but who would notice her with all the hustle and bustle about.

She took her time heading down the grand staircase, not a sound came from the girl, not even the sound of shoes tapping against the marble flooring. She silently opened to the door, and entered into the dark, Paris night.

Only one person noticed this girl in white, as she stood on the curb and glanced out at the darkness of the night. The women who spotted the girl opened her carriage door.

"Kanna!" the person half whispered half shouted, watching as the girl slowly moved her head to where the elegant carriage was parked. The person turned its head to look at the girl in front of her, as she played cat's cradle with strands of hair that the person had given her. The girl looked up from her game, and grinned.

The person grinned back, and turned to look at the open door to find the girl in white standing there.

"Did you record it?" the person asked huffily. Kanna nodded ever so slightly, and, reaching into her white jacket, revealed a round mirror.

"Yes…Madame Kikyou." She said slowly. Kikyou grinned, helping Kanna into the carriage. Kikyou leaned out to see if anybody was around before shutting the carriage door with care. Kikyou turned to face Kanna when she was sure nobody would be around to hear what was happening within the carriage.

"Kanna, show us what you have recorded." Kikyou demanded in a monotone voice.

Kanna clicked a button on the back of the mirror, as the beginning of the performance was revealed unto the mirror. Like a movie.

Kikyou watched as Kagome entered on stage, said something funny, making the crowd laugh, before breaking out into song.

Kikyou frowned, this Kagome was good.

"Come over her-here…Hiccup" slurred a, now drunk, Miroku as he motioned for Sango to sit next to him on a bench. Sango glared at him before turning her back to him, and looked around the room.

Practically everyone was drunk, everyone. Ballerinas were flirting with the musicians and actors, while backstage workers were swinging around on ropes from the rafters. And, like Kagome had predicted, the musicians were hitting each other over the heads with their instruments.

Shippou watched the proceedings; he had tried to keep things under control. But, everyone was so big, and he was **so** small. He had just decided to stay and avoid everyone when a ballerina had threatened to hang Shippou by his ears from the rafter with a bra. Shippou flinched at the memory. His eyes widened when he saw a musician, holding a drum, staggering under its weight, threw the drum at the cello player, Bankotsu, who picked up his cello, like a baseball bat, and drunkenly swung at the drum. He missed, causing the drum to whoosh by Bankotsu and hit Kouga instead, whom was looking for Kagome and was standing right in the direct path of the drum.

Shippou sighed as he watched as Kouga shoved the drum off himself, picked up the drum, and chucked it at an amazing speed toward Bankotsu. He turned away, so he didn't see Bankotsu get knocked out, or see Jankotsu start a fist fight with Kouga for 'hurting his boyfriend.'

"PERVERT!" yelled a voice. Nobody stopped to see what the commotion was about. Shippou sighed, and headed toward the noise. He arrived to find a struggling Sango sitting on Miroku's lap with his arms around her waist, asleep, and murmuring.

"More sake…b-beautiful…Sango…pleases n-no…waits for me…woohoo……no really…of…sures…" he said puckering up his mouth as if to kiss. Shippou glanced at Sango who was now sitting on his lap with her arms crossed and fuming. Shippou sighed.

"Hold on Sango…" he said exhausted, dragging his feet while he looked for a crowbar.

Kagome had escaped to her room right after everyone started drinking and getting a little bit tipsy.

She had changed into normal wear, which was a black skirt with a blue shirt and a brown vest, she had also taken out all the pins and ribbons that kept her hair in a nest of black curls on the top of her head. Kagome shook her head, allowing her hair to be cascade down into a mass of tangled curls. She closed her eyes, and was reaching across her desk to retrieve her hairbrush, when a shot of pain ran through the tip of her fingertip.

"OW!...what-?" she had opened her eyes, and noticed the source of pain instantly. For it had popped out from all the clutter of stuff she had on her desk.

It was a rose, with a black ribbon tied around it.

She lifted it up and smiled, a distant look crossed her face. She jumped, as if remembering something, and left her room in a rush to go to the dungeons.

This was where she was now, as she lifted the match to the single candle that occupied the room. She watched as the candle wick sputtered to life, and then she carefully blew out the match. She sat down on her knees, watching as the flame danced, flickering and flitting around. Her thoughts drifted to when she first came down into these dungeons.

_A 5 year-old Kagome was shaking as she lit a candle, it was so cold and dark. She had come down here to escape all the people, so many people. She watched the flame, but her site of fire was soon blurred by the welling up of tears. _

_Her father had died. _

_She gripped her skirt and allowed the threatening tears to fall. _

"_Oi, will you stop crying already?" asked or more like demanded in an annoyed voice. _

_Kagome looked up to find herself looking at a mirror, reflecting a red-eyed girl with messy black ha. She turned away from the mirror to try to find the owner of the voice. She stood up and turned her head but couldn't see another soul in the room. _

"_Wha-? Where are you?" she asked, still looking around the room. Seeing nothing but the mirror, the candle, and the stained glass window that was coated with many years of dirt and dust. _

"_I'm here." the voice, definitely a boy's answered. _

"_Why can't I see you?" Kagome concentrated to find out were the voice was coming from; she could hear the rhythm of water dripping unto the floor from the ceiling._

"_Keh, I don't want you to see me idiot." The boy answered, Kagome couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from, for it echoed and never seemed to have a source. _

"_Well…excuse me!" Kagome huffed, crossing her arms. There was a long silence resonating across the room. _

…………………

"_Have you left?" _

"_No. Do you want me too?" she replied snappily. Another static pause. _

"_Well…you could stay here…I…do…get…well…lonely……by myself…"he stuttered. Kagome smiled even though she couldn't see the person. _

"_My name's Kagome." She started happily. All she got in reply was her echo. _

"_Inuyasha." Was the boy's final reply. _

_Kagome grinned, this was the most she had ever smiled since her father had died. _

"OI! Stop ignoring me!" rang out Inuyasha's voice as Kagome was brought back into focus.

"What?" Kagome hadn't known that Inuyasha had started talking. She heard a growl echo through the room, it had been frightening at first, but she had gotten used to this after 10 years of talking and arguing with him. Now it seemed more like a puppy vying for attention.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes…" she heard him mumble, loud enough that she could hear it.

"Why you ignorant little…um…jerk!" she shouted at him, it was a good thing that the dungeons were way underneath the main building for if they weren't everyone could've heard them.

"HAH! Is that the worse you can do wench?" he asked mockingly.

"NO!" Kagome screamed at back at him.

"Good thing that Kikyou person is gone,…she sounded awful. That background almost hit her…such a pity." Inuyasha said disgust hanging on his every word. Realization dawned on Kagome.

"OMG! Inuyasha! I can't believe you! Releasing that background!" Kagome said surprised.

"I did you a favor…I saved everyone from her singing." He replied simply avoiding the question. Kagome thought about it before bursting out laughing. After she had stopped, the two had lapsed into silence.

"You did ok tonight…" started Inuyasha. Kagome perked up.

"Really? You came out and saw it?" she asked happily.

"Feh, I have to watch everyone, whether it's the bad, the good, or the best actors…"he paused.

"Or maybe some idiotic, stupid, talent-less, person I know…" he finished jokingly. Kagome, at the last comment, burst.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled, clenching her hands in a quite unlady-like demeanor.

"Who're you going to kill?" asked a voice. Kagome spun around and saw Sango leaning against the doorframe, chocolate eyes looking at Kagome suspiciously. Kagome looked around the room and saw her self peering at her from the mirror.

She quickly pointed at the mirror, seeing her reflection just as quickly point back at her.

"That person…?" she half stated half asked. She saw Sango's reflection as she raised an eyebrow.

"What were you doing down here?" she asked. Coming up behind Kagome, Kagome sighed and turned around to face her friend.

"I was…p-…practicing singing! And…talking to myself?" she answered. Sango still stared at her weirdly.

"Soo…you're going to kill yourself?" she asked. Kagome nodded, and then shook her head, fixing her mistake.

"No…I-I was berating myself." she paused.

"And arguing with myself." She finished finally, flinching when she heard a muffled snicker. Sango glanced at her friend's nervousness, but then her eyes shot wide in realization. Taking Kagome by the arm she led Kagome out of the dungeon.

"Come on Kagome, lets go see what movies are playing…"Inuyasha waited for their voices to become softer, and there footsteps started fading away before snickering at Kagome's foolishness.

His snickering echoed through the damp dungeons.

(GO PUPPI-CHAN! bLuSpHinx)

(She saw, she studied, she FINALLY FINISHED!) Puppi-chan 


	3. Letters

Demon Of the Opera

Ch. 3- Letters

Kagome had arrived home with Sango at the in the wee hours of the morning, but somehow (no one knows how) she wasn't tired a bit and was in a great mood. She had supported (more like carried/ dragged) Sango into her room, who had gotten a bit tipsy after downing a few glasses of an unknown thick, brown liquid when they had visited there friend who ran a small pub. Kagome had practically thrown her on to the bed which was no easy feat. Sango weighed 1/3 more than Kagome or for you people trying to whip out the calculators was about 204, not that she looked it. (A/NàNow try and figure out Kagome's weight) After Kagome's great display of strength she had gone down into the dungeons to talk to Inu Yasha, which in turn was all she needed to make her great mood take a vertical nosedive.

Here is more or less what they talked (or yelled) about.

"No damn it! I am NOT sleeping with a, 'fucking wolf' as you put it!" Screamed a much disheveled looking Kagome, who was standing with her fists akimbo, her whole being sending off deathly vibes that radiated throughout the room. The decibel level in the room was not what normal people would find all that welcoming.

"Well his scents all over you what do you expect me to think!" Growled an irritated Inuyasha.

"Use the small brain you have! Kouga's the new guy. He pays for _everything_, every prop, outfit, make-up, you get the basic idea!" Kagome retorted, completely irritated.

"I still don't like it." stated Inuyasha.

"Why, may I ask, do you care what I smell like?" Kagome shot back.

"I don't. It's just one disgusting smell down here is enough? Mix his putrid stench in with yours and the smell in this dungeon becomes dangerously vile." He replied cockily.

"Oh. So you don't want me here, is that it?" Kagome replied in a dangerously mellow tone. The words dripping out of her mouth like molasses.

Inuyasha missing the 'oh so' obvious warning signs, plowed on. "Course I don't want your talent-less ass down here. With all the crying, the smell, the ear-wrenching noise, and a little brat too boot. So go and never come back!" shouted Inuyasha. Getting no reply, he realized his mistake. He fumbled with a good yet masculine apology. But of course there is no such thing so he never could get it right. "Um, I meant to say was, um…. not that… uh."

Kagome never let him finish his half-baked apology. "Fine you jerk I'll leave just like you wanted right! Maybe, just maybe, I'll even meet Kouga on the way so we can stink together!" She briskly walked out of the room, and stormed her way through the dungeons, muttering incoherent words along the way. She hurried up the stairs and paused at the gigantic oak door.

Just to get in the last word Inuyasha called out, "Don't let it hit you on the ass on your way out!" Kagome, hearing his echo opened the door, and kicked the door shut with an echoing _boom_.

She stomped up to her room brushing strait past Jankotsu who was running/ staggering down the hall, giggling in his drunk stupor saying.

"He likes me, he really likes me!"

Kagome continued trudging to her room, unfazed, before slamming the door to her bedroom shut. She collapsed on the bed in a heap, too exhausted and worn out to change into the proper sleep attire, Kagome drifted into a restless sleep.

The morning, besides bringing along the new day, brought something else, confusion.

Miroku stormed down the grand staircase with, a deep frown evident on his face, and a crumpled piece of white paper clenched in his right hand. Lagging behind him, Shippou tried to race down the staircase after his friend, but was unable to catch up given that he was exceedingly short length of his legs. As Miroku stepped unto the last step, the main doorway slammed open revealing a scruffy Kouga, he too, gripping a white paper in one hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kouga stalked up to Miroku and shook the parchment underneath Miroku's nose. Miroku, all ready irritable and angry, swatted the paper away with great ease.

"What do you mean?" Miroku ground out. "O…So you gotten one too?" Miroku wondered, calming down a little noticing that Kouga had an identical piece of paper stowed away in the grip of his hand. Miroku looked down at his own letter, and began smoothing it out after he had creased it with his hand. Opening it, he read out loud.

"_New Managers, _

_Who have failed to deliver fee. Which I expect will come soon, or you'll suffer the consequences. _

_But you can repay for this mistake, just by doing one simple thing. Don't EVER have Kikyou what's-her-name play the lead role ever again. She is a great burden to this Opera House. Besides, she hurts my ears._

_Phantom of the Opera"_

Shippou was enjoying himself, as he snickered at the part about Kikyou and 'she hurts my ears', Shippou immediately shut up when both Kouga and Miroku gave him piercing glares. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Heh. That's nothing, listen to my letter." Kouga boasted, quickly unfolding, and smoothing his own letter.

"_Lame Ass, _

_Stay away from Kagome or I'll ripe your fucking throat out. _

_Phantom of the Opera"_

"Wow. Short, but explanatory." Shippou gasped, amazed.

"Indeed." pondered Miroku, intrigued by the two letters. As everyone lapsed into thoughtful silence, once again did the main doors burst open, this time revealing none other then a mad Kikyou. She was wearing a voluminous, red, silk dress, which dragged behind her not unlike a dead body. Along with her pompous dress she had a gigantic hat on which a purple feather stuck out. Naturally, she was followed by her two drones.

"What does this mean! Are _you_ trying to threaten me! Who do you think I am! I can fire you all just like that!" Kikyou stopped in front of them and snapped her gloved fingers.

"Kikyou, whatever do you mean?" Miroku asked in a calming voice. Kikyou only stared at him wearily in return.

"You should know. THIS!" she exclaimed holding out a white paper. Kouga, Miroku, and Shippou glanced at each other. Another letter.

"Let us see it!" they all yelled at once. Kikyou quirked an eyebrow, but gave the envelope to the girl to the right of her, Yura, who walked up and handed it too Miroku's outstretched hands, grinning maliciously at him while doing so. Once her deed was done Yura pranced back to Kikyou's side quickly.

Miroku started reading it to himself, until he heard Kouga snort impatiently.

"Oh." Miroku started before he coughed and read the letter out loud.

"_Kikyou what's-your-name, _

_You have the worst voice I have ever heard. Don't you even think about singing in my opera house again. But, to not make you feel so useless, as we all know you are, you can play the second-role in the next upcoming play. Kagome will be the __lead__ and you will be the ugly page-boy. _

_Phantom of the Opera"_

"Who is this person! And how DARE he!" Kikyou screeched in a voice somewhat similar to her singing.

"How did he know that there was a page-boy in the next play?" asked Shippou.

Miroku noticed another sheet of paper tucked deep down into the envelope.

"Did you read this one?" he asked. Kikyou looked at the second piece of parchment, before sticking her nose out.

"No." she stated simply, as she blew away at the feather that had bent over into her line of vision. Miroku, looking down at the paper once more, cleared his throat, and started reading it.

_P.S. I know you'll come to the managers about this, actually, I know everyone who had gotten my letters will come together. I'll be listening and laughing. _

Everyone, after hearing the last part, glanced at each other fearfully. Before each one of them, in turn, started looking around the great room nervously. Each trying to spot something, a pair of eyes, a face, something that pops out at them. Nothing. All that they saw were the statues golden faces, staring back at them.

"Well…to me…most of these warnings surround Kagome…" Miroku stated, turning back to the matter at hand. Shippou nodded, trying to put the information that they had together.

"Are you saying Kagome wrote these!" Kouga snarled at Miroku.

"Cause Kagome would NEVER do such a thing!" Kouga exclaimed crossing his arms and glaring at the group around him. Miroku sighed.

"Kouga, that's not what I am saying…" Miroku stated simply as Kouga opened and closed him mouth, searching for the right thing to say.

"Well…that's what you're implying!" He exclaimed finally. Kikyou snickered, followed by the giggling from her drones. Kouga held his head up high.

"Besides, Kagome has been in her room since we went out last night." Stated a voice. Everyone, surprised, whipped around to see Sango leaning against the door frame to the stage. Miroku frowned.

"I didn't see you guys walk out last night…" he stated suspiciously. Sango glared at him.

"Well, I wouldn't expect _you _of all people, to notice, especially from all the saké you drank last night! I wasn't even surprised when you grabbed Jankotsu's butt." Sango declared, smiling as the shock on Miroku's face spread.

"What? O…No…" Miroku murmured sadly. Running a hand through his already disheveled hair. Miroku suddenly glared at Shippou.

"Why? Why didn't you stop me?" Miroku begged. Shippou shrugged.

"It was too funny to watch…" he said balefully. Miroku glared at Shippou, before he turned to Sango who looked on at them wearily.

"But Sango…you know my hands are for you and you only…" He said, grasping her hands in his, with a sincere look in his gray eyes. His eyes staring deep into Sango's, Sango blushes, before realizing there were other people in the room. Putting on a poker face, she released her hands from his grasp, and punched downward right on Miroku's head, causing him to fall to the marble floor with a sickening thump.

Everyone was now staring at Sango fearfully. Sango wiped her brow, mostly to cover her still blushing face.

"Ok, so…what should we do?" she asked. All looked everywhere; not wanting to make eye-contact with Sango's questioning eyes.

"We'll go against his wishes." Stated Miroku as he peeled himself off the floor, Shippou nodded his head in agreement.

"Kikyou will play the lead-role, and Kagome will play the page boy." He stated, nodding at Kikyou.

Kikyou smirked pompously before turning around and walked gracefully to the doors.

"Thank you Miroku, besides, this city just adores me!" she exclaimed, as she stopped at the doors. Through them you could hear the chanting of people outside. Kikyou looked back at the group behind her.

"See?" she sniffed knowingly before she nodded for Yura and Kanna to open the doors. She watched as the doors creaked open, allowing sunlight to enter the room, causing everything to shine in an unnatural, but alluring glow.

People crowded the outside of the opera house, pushing and shoving one another. Out of the mass of people, four men rushed up to Kikyou, holding out roses.

"Will you give these to Kagome Higurashi?" they inquired. Kikyou's smug smile suddenly turned into one of anger. She slammed the great doors of the opera house closed, causing loud shouts of protest from the people outside. Turning around she saw Sango leaning on a laughing Miroku, and Shippou and Kouga were trying o hide their snickers with fake coughing.

She sneered. This town will be hers once again.

Just watch.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Wha-at?" Kagome mumbled from underneath a mountain of blankets.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Go 'way." She uttered, grabbing two pillows and covering her ears.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"UGH! I'm coming!" She yelled, throwing off all the pink and blue blankets, as she stomped over to the door.

KNOCK KNOCK- Sango was about to knock once more, but the door had opened, revealing a disheveled and angry Kagome. Sango smiled brightly. Sango inhaled deeply… And-

"GOOD MORNING!" she yelled. Kagome closed her eyes, and raised her hands to cover her ears. Sango's smile only grew, at her friend's reaction.

"Ugh…you dun't havta' yell', I right ere'… an' how ca' you be so perk' ya'…in da mo'ning." she mumbled, rubbing her eyes, clearly showing how tired she was.

"Never mind that!" Sango shouted, gently shoving the sleepy Kagome back into her room. She turned around and looked down the hallway. Quietly, she closed the door.

"Kagome you wouldn't believe what the pervert did-" She began, but turning to face Kagome, she noticed no audience, no Kagome.

"Kagome?" she asked to the emptiness of the room. She moved her gaze around the room. But her eyes focused on the slightly moving lump on Kagome's bed. Sango smirked.

"O…Kagome…" she sang sneaking over to where the bed was centered in the middle of the room.

As she got closer she heard the clear sounds of a person breathing. She grinned sadistically.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sango screamed, as she jumped kamikaze style up into the air, and landed on the lump of bed covers. There was a lot of thrashing coming from under the covers, Sango, getting kicked, was flung off the bed and unto the floor.

"Owie…" Sango whined sitting up, closing her eyes in pain. She heard rustling noises coming from the bed. She opened her eyes to see Kagome standing over her, sleep still apparent in her eyes. Kagome sighed.

"What do you want?" Kagome asking, plopping herself on the floor next to Sango.

Sango sighed.

"I came to tell you that we got a visit from Kikyou this morning." She said, distaste dripping on every word, like venom. Kagome frowned.

"Where was I?" She asked. Sango stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Here. Asleep." Sango monotonously said. Kagome let this bit of information sink in, and nodded her head for Sango to continue.

"…So…Miroku's decided that Kikyou's playing the lead role, not you, and you'll play the page-boy instead." She finished glancing over at Kagome. Kagome shrugged.

"O well…" she mumbled half-heartedly, finally awake. Sango's mouth dropped to the floor.

"B-but Kagome…You deserve that part! Don't say you don't want it because you totally do!" Sango stated vindicated, staring knowingly at Kagome. Kagome glanced at the floor.

"You're right…I DO want it…but it's not my decision now is it?" She acknowledged, glancing sadly up at a fuming Sango. Sango opened and closed her mouth, but nothing came out.

"I-I'm going to talk to that pervert…"Sango muttered, rushing out of the room.

Kagome remained sitting on the floor. She sighed, slowly easing herself up, she walked over to her bed stand, where, the script for the next play sat. She sat down on her bed, and leafed through the packet, looking at the costume for the page boy.

"A button up shirt, cutlets, knee-high stockings, and a pair of button-up boots." She listed. Memorizing it, she plodded over to her wardrobe. She searched though the hundreds of clothes she had to match the outfit of the page-boy. Once Kagome found an outfit, she unceremoniously laid it out on her bed. Kagome sighed.

Another day. Another play.

Scyco Sphinx


End file.
